shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gen Crimson
Introduction gen crimson is the captain of the ryukyu pirate crew. he was once a slave at tequlie wolf until the revolutionary army freed him had seen and winess the hypocrisy of the world and it's leaders he form his pirate crew with the dream of freeing the slaves in the world. Appearance gen is average height, he has short lenght blode hair, he wears a red and white leather jacket with a star on the backon of a black t-shrit,black leather jeans and black boot and fingerless gloves Personality gen is typically a laid back, carefree teenager but he is known became very serious when the time comes he is fearless and capable leader able to gain the aboslute trust of all his crewmates. Gen possesses a reckless streak and can also be very arrogant going as far as to put his whole crew up in a bet in a davy jones fight but ultimatly he would do anything to protect his crew and love ones Abilities and Powers hand to hand gen is a above average fighter despite the fact he never had no formal training he combine his natural agility,reflexes,strength into his own unique freestyle fighting style gen has a natural talent in any aspect of combat his unrefined fighting style is used to his advantage in confusing his opponents Physical Strength gen has shown to have a inhuman levels of physical strength before he eat his devil fruit he could able to break steel chain and fling a man almost twice his size with little effort With one hand move large and heavy objects out of the way, He can also jump considerable distances(however since he eat his devil he can just fly to where ever he need to) Agility gen is very agile having being a slave for years his legs are imbue with incredible agiliy and speed being to perform advanced flips and somersaults with ease and no training before he eaten his devil he was able to able to close a great amount of distance in a flash Endurance gen can endure tons of amount of pain Devil Fruit Gen has eaten hoshasen hoshasen friut (hazard hazard friut) the hoshasen is the of logia class. the friut is a red and yellow kiwi with a the hazard symbol on it the hoshasen fruit turned gen into a radiation man with The power to manipulate subatomic particles to generate and emit toxic radioactivity. Gen uses this fruit to create balls,beams, and bullet of deadly radioactive enegry, flight, create force fields, and emit electromagnetic radiation to deactivate machinery,energy absorption, and most non haki imbue attacks flow right though him Haki Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: gen has limited control of his busoshoku haki Relationships Crew Jeet Lee jeet and gen have a typical big brother little brother relationship with jeet bein the big brother and gen the little brother. Gen trusts jeet with his life and jeet feel the same, even tho they tend to argue and fight like brothers where gen makes fun of jeet stict honor code and viginity and jeet calling jeet a happy go lucky moron Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Early life Gen crimson was born feb 21on tequile wolf in the eastern blue his parents was slaves who have been force to constuct a massive bridge that would connect various island together. as soon gen turned 9 the world nobles deem him old enough to work on the bridge too his father try to protest this and was shot and murder by the woble noble leaving gen and his mother to fend for their selfs as time when on gen shown incredible levels of strength as he had to do his load of work and sometime cover for his mother who was starting to get wary and weak from the loss of husband . gen promised his mother that when he grew up and he would end all the injustice in the world and become a marine. one day while gen was working he saw a marine ship and thought that the marine was finally there to rescue the slaves and put an end to the horrible injustice but when the marines came on the bridge and look casually as if nothing wrong was going on right in front of them he realize that the world goverment must of always knew what was goin on here and didn't bother to stop it that day on he vow that he would bring down the world goverment but his anger allow one of the world nobles overseeing the bridge to take notice of him and gen with no fear declear he would un-seat the unjust world nobles this cause the world noble to decreed gen kill for his blasphemy gen mother bearing not to lose another love one threw herself at the world noble in a act of deseparation and told gen to run. gen at first try to fight all the world noble bodyguards but there was just too many of them so he ran and jump ito the ocean and swim for his life with tears in his eyes over his loss mother who sacrifice cause enoght of a riot that it allow gen to escape.... Path to piracy Gen swam for hours even days until his muscles starting to build fatigue and he starting to drown but just then a pirate ship come by and rescue gen the pirate ship belong to captain calico edwards. edwards gave Gen two options the postion of cabin boy or he could fend for himself in the ocean so to stay alive he become the new cabin boy for the edwards pirates.In the beginning the edwards pirate treating gen like a slave but not nowhere near the level he was use to back at tequile wolf so it didnt better him to much matter fact sailing on the ocean free of the nobles and tequile wolf starting to give gen never before look at freedom. one day while sailing near logue town the ship came under attack by a marine ship Gen was skipping his duties naping in a cupborad in the mess hall while the other edward pirates fought to defend their ship but in the end the all was capured expect captain edwards himself who was about to make his last stand just then three marines came flying out of the mess hall everybody with a shocked face look on as Gen wall out the mess hall yawning draging a marine saying " what's all the fuss for? captain edwards and the crew was in total shock up until now they all beilved gen was a weaking. just then the marine captain order his men to capture the lone boy so the rest of the marine charge at gen, gen respone with flinging the unconscious marine soilder at the charge causing knocking several of them out he then procreed to sound destory the remaining marine utilizing a freestyle form of fighting that non of the crew member have even seen fliping and blocking with his feet and swift movements Fighting solely on instinct he make it impossible for the marine to predit his next move as he has no rythem or pattern to expoit.having all the marine soilder under his order fall to one cabinboy and now having to face that same cabinboy and the catain of the ship the marine captain make a hastly retreat. as the marine retreat Gen jokingly ask captain edwards does saving y'all asses from the marine forgive me for skipping my duties captain edwards walk up to gen and look down and laugh and the whole crew join in. Major Battles List of battles that the character have had and whether or not he/ she won, lost, interrupted, etc Quotes Sayings that the Character have said that might be their catchphrase, funny, meaningful, etc. Trivia Quick/Interesting Facts about the Character'﻿' Related Articles Pages relating to the character in this wiki External Links Pages relating to the character NOT from this wiki. Category:Pirate Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:East Blue Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit User